PROJECT SUMMARY Molecular and cell biology provide an essential linkage among important basic fields of biomedical science, such as genetics, developmental biology, structural biology, immunology, neurobiology, and cancer biology. In recent years, the application of molecular biological principles, methods, and advances in next generation sequencing (NGS) to characterize genomes and transcriptomes has greatly improved our understanding of various cellular mechanisms. Newly developed methodologies often require access to state-of-the-art equipment and technical expertise. Centralized core facilities such as the Molecular and Cell Biology Resources Core (MCBRC) that offer specialized equipment and services in molecular and cell biology, immunology, immunopathology, and microscopy are often called on to provide critical support for biomedical research. The specific aims of the MCBRC are: To support the research efforts and activities of all LBRN investigators by providing advanced molecular cell biology, microscopy, immunology, and pathology services, and access to state-of-the-art equipment, expertise, and resources. To organize, coordinate, and facilitate interactions among Louisiana Biomedical Research Network (LBRN) investigators, mentors, and students. To promote the development and use of new technologies and assays. And to train primarily undergraduate institution (PUI) faculty, staff, and students in advanced molecular and cellular biology technologies. The MCBRC takes advantage of existing highly organized, centralized services and equipment facilities located primarily at the LSU flagship institution in Baton Rouge, effectively uniting these units toward the common goal of supporting biomedical research performed by PUI investigators. The MCBRC will provide technical and logistical support, enabling the ready exchange of information, ideas, technology, and research capabilities among PUI investigators. MCBRC will ensure that PUI researchers have full access to state-of-the-art equipment and modern research techniques and services. The MCBRC will be administered by the Division of Biotechnology and Molecular Medicine (BioMMED) at the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine.